The spinal column is a bio-mechanical structure composed primarily of ligaments, muscles, vertebrae and intervertebral disks. The bio-mechanical functions of the spine include: (1) support of the body, which involves the transfer of the weight and the bending movements of the head, trunk, and arms to the pelvis and legs, (2) complex physiological motion between these parts, and (3) protection of the spinal cord and the nerve roots.
As the population ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions characteristic in older persons. For example, with aging comes an increase in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones that make up the spinal column, and facet antropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals, and, in particular, for the elderly.
In addition, there are a variety of other ailments that can cause back pain in patients of all ages. For these ailments it is also desirable to eliminate such pain without major surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for alleviating such conditions that is minimally invasive, can be tolerated by patients of all ages (in particular, the elderly), can be performed on an out-patient basis, and allows adjustments both during and after surgery to minimize patient discomfort. There is a further need for an apparatus with which to apply the method.